The Lords of the Ring
The Lords of the Ring was a Professional wrestling Tag team from 1998 to 2003. The team consisted of future WWE superstars Rob Conway and Nick Dinsmore. The duo wrestled as a tag team in Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) and Music City Wrestling (MCW). History 1998 Rob Conway and Nick Dinsmore formed a tag team together known as "The Lords of the Ring" in 1998. They drew a record winning the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship ten times. Their first reign came on March 18, 1998 when they defeated Trailer Park Trash and legendary Rip Rogers for the vacant titles. At that time, they also worked for Music City Wrestling. On May 3, they lost the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship to Rip Rogers and his new partner Dave the Rave having a reign of 46 days. They started to feud with Rogers and Dave the Rave. The two teams had a series of title exchanges in May 1998. Lords of the Ring regained the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship from Rip Rogers and Dave the Rave ten days later on May 13. Four days later on May 17, Lords of the Ring lost the titles to Rogers and Dave the Rave but regained the titles the same night and became the first permanent tag team to hold the titles. It was also the first-ever tag team to hold the titles twice and triple times. Lords of the Ring were stripped of the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship after the titles were held up on May 27. On June 14, Conway and Dinsmore won the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship for a fourth time defeating Flash Flanagan and Jason Lee for the vacant titles. 14 days later, Conway and Dinsmore lost the titles to Dave the Rave and his new partner Juan Hurtado. After three months, the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship was vacated. Conway and Dinsmore participated in a tournament for the vacant titles. They defeated Jason Lee and Rod Steel in the tournament final on September 27 to win the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship for a fifth time. Less than a month, on October 25, they lost the OVW Tag Team Championship to The Andretti Express(Guido and Vito) and started to feud with Andretti Express. On November 24, they regained the titles from Andretti Express. The titles were held up in a match against Matt Bloom and Bull Pain on December 12. 1999 Conway and Dinsmore faced Damaja and David C. on January 6, 1999 in a match for the vacant OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. Damaja and David C. won the match because Dinsmore no-showed in the match while Conway was counted-out. On January 27, they hid their faces by wearing masks and called themselves "Borkcin Brothers". They won the OVW Tag Team Championship as Borkcin Brothers from Damaja and David C. and then unmasked themselves after the match. They would lose the titles back to Damaja and David C. on February 2. After that match, Conway and Dinsmore did not team up for two years because they focused on singles careers and feuded with each other over the OVW Heavyweight Championship exchanging the titles several times. both went on to become the members of [[Kenny Bolin]'s Bolin Services faction in July 1999. 2001 Conway and Dinsmore reunited as Lords of the Ring in 2001 chasing the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship once again. On December 12, 2001, they defeated The Suicide Blondes (King and Lee) to win the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship for an eighth time. 2002 On February 2, 2002, Conway and Dinsmore would lose the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship to The Basham Brothers (Doug and Damaja). They regained the belts on May 17 from Basham Brothers. Two weeks later, they lost the titles to Flash Flanagan and Trailer Park Trash. On June 14, they regained the titles from Flash Flanagan and Trailer Park Trash winning the titles for the tenth and final time. Again two weeks later, they lost the titles to Flash Flanagan and Trailer Park Trash. By 2003, they left for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Music City Wrestling (1998) In 1998, Conway and Dinsmore had also a stint with Nashville, Tennessee-based Music City Wrestling. They wrestled in MCW as "Limited Edition". They won the vacant MCW North American Tag Team Championship on April 4, 1998 in a fatal-four-way tag team match defeating Tennessee Volunteers (Reno Riggins and Steven Dunn), Ladies Night Out (Frenchy Rivera and Shane Eden) and the legendary The Rock 'N' Roll Express (Robert Gibson and Ricky Morton). The titles were vacated in May 1998 due to Dinsmore's injury. World Wrestling Entertainment 2003 On July 17, 2003 television tapings of SmackDown, Conway and Dinsmore reunited for a final time as the masked "Los Conquistadores" in a match against Billy Kidman and Rey Mysterio. Conway and Dinsmore went on to lose the match. Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (11 times) *'Music City Wrestling' **MCW North American Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling teams and stables Category:1998 debuts Category:2003 disbandments